gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick's Campaign
This campaign is set in the world of Ja'tovia, starting in the backwater village of Briskridge, in the year 4,950 PC, or "Post-Creation". This campaign is using the Dawn War pantheon, with a few deities from Forgotten Realms mixed in. Known settlements include Berrywheel, Briskridge, Cylon, Grayadder, Palperroth, Solaris, and Verate. The party started at level 3. *List of monsters in Nick's Campaign Pantheon *'Avandra' (CG) is the goddess of change, luck, trade, and travel. Also known as the Mistress of Fortune or Lady of Luck, she is worshiped by halflings, merchants, and those who seek good fortune in their lives. *'Bahamut' (LG) is the god of justice and nobility. Also known as the Platinum Dragon or Lord of the North Wind, he is worshiped by metallic dragons, dragonborn, and those who seek justice for themselves and others. *'Corellon' (NG) is the god of magic and art, as well as the patron god of elves. Also known as the Archeart or the Feyfather, he is worshiped by elves, centaurs, and bards. *'Moradin' (LG) is the god of creation and the chief deity of dwarves. Also known as the Forge Defender and the Hammer of the Gods, he is worshiped by dwarves, blacksmiths, and artificers. *'Pelor' (NG) is the god of the sun, agriculture, and strength. Also known as the Dawnfather, he is worshiped primarily by humans. *'Sehanine' (CG) is the goddess of the moon, dreams, and divination. Also known as the Moonweaver or the Luminous Seer, she is worshiped by elves (especially moon elves), halflings, and diviners. *'Erathis' (LN) is the goddess of law and civilization. Also called the Lawbearer, the Civil Divinity, and the Hand of Judgement, she is worshiped by judges, rulers, pioneers, and minotaurs. *'Ioun' (NN) is the goddess of knowledge and skill. Also called Lady Arcanum, her formal title being the Keeper of Knowledge and Guardian of Truth, she is worshiped by bards, sages, seers, scholars, wizards, and tacticians. *'Kord' (CN) is the god of strength and storms. Also called the Stormlord, he is worshiped by soldiers, athletes, champions, and goliaths. *'Melora' (NN) is the goddess of wilderness and the seas. Also called the Wildmother, she is worshiped by fey, halflings, rangers, druids, and sailors. *The Raven Queen (LN) is the goddess of death. Her followers aren't numerous and can be described as those who accept death and destiny for what they are, and most who hate or fear her do so out of a lack of understanding. *'Asmodeus' (LE) is the god of tyranny and Lord of the Nine Hells. Also called the Enduring Fiend, he is worshiped by nearly all devils. *'Bane' (LE) is the god of war and conquest. Also called the Conquerer and the Black Fist, he is worshiped by dictators, conquerers, warlords, and goblinoids. *'Gruumsh' (CE) is the god of destruction and the patron god of orcs. Also called the Ruiner and the Raging Wrath, he is worshiped almost exclusively by orcs, though not all orcs worship him. *'Lolth' (CE) is the goddess of shadows, deceit, and spiders, as well as the patron god of the drow. Also called the Spider Queen, she is worshiped by drow and arachnoids. *'Tharizdun' (CE) is the god of chaos, madness, and trickery. Also known as the Mad King and the Chained Oblivion, he is worshiped almost exclusively by cultists. *'Tiamat' (LE) is the goddess of greed and envy. Also called the Scaled Tyrant or Chromatic Tyrant, she is worshiped by chromatic dragons, kobolds, and lizardfolk. *'Torog' (NE) is the god of torture, slavery, and the Underdark. Also called the Crawling King (and various names in Underdark languages), he is worshiped by slavers, torturers, and various creatures of the Underdark. *'Vecna' (NE) is the god of whispers and secrets. Also called the Whispered One, he is worshiped almost exclusively by cultists. *'Zehir' (NE) is the god of poison and darkness, as well as the patron god of the Yuan-ti. Also called the Serpent Lord, he is worshiped almost exclusively by cultists and the Yuan-ti. Sessions :''See Nick's Campaign/Synopsis for a detailed synopsis of Sessions 1 & 2. I meant to update it after each session in just as much detail but never got around to it, so I moved it to a different page so it doesn't look so out of place. Category:Campaigns Category:Nick's Campaign